a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a collapsible game decoy. More specifically, it relates to a game decoy that may be collapsed for easy transportation and then inflated for a more realistic representation of the selected game.
b. Background Art
It is well known for hunters to use game decoys to attract game to a desired location. It is also known for hunters to use decoys that collapse for transportation and then are inflated to create a more realistic impression at a hunting site. A need exists, however, for a collapsible game decoy that is easily assembled, contains few parts, is realistic, and remains inflated, particularly when placed on water. If the decoy is used to attract water fowl by being placed on water, it is also desirable that the decoy not retain water if it overturns and when the user packs the decoys for storage or transportation after use.
It is an object of the disclosed invention to provide an improved collapsible game decoy.
The instant invention is a collapsible game decoy comprising a decoy body and an air-capture-and-retention system. The decoy body has a bottom wall with an opening through it. The air-capture-and-retention system comprises a base and a snap ring that snappingly attached to the decoy body at the opening through the decoy body. An air port passes through the base of the air-capture-and-retention system to permit air to pass into the decoy body after the air-capture-and-retention system is attached thereto. In a preferred form, the base includes a domed top portion and a cylindrical bottom portion, and a circumferential lip divides the domed top portion from the cylindrical bottom portion.
Other aspects, features, and details of the present invention will be apparent from reading the following description and claims, and from reviewing the accompanying drawings.